Justo donde debes estar
by L.Mistika
Summary: Los entresijos de la magia juntan a dos personas en un lugar desconocido. Tras tantos años, eran las últimas personas que esperaban encontrar en Storybrooke.


_Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"_

_del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

_Frozen y Érase una vez pertenecen a Disney-Pixar y a ABC respectivamente, ni poseo derechos ni tengo intención de lucrarme con ello. Sin más, espero que les guste:_

Después de un largo rato andando en la oscuridad de la noche ambientada por un frío glaciar, consiguió llegar a la granja abandonada de la que había escuchado hablar a un enano borracho. Algo sobre una bruja malvada que había muerto recientemente, por lo que se encontraba vacía y dudaba que alguien quisiera acercarse. Un buen escondite para tranquilizarse, descansar y pensar cuál debería ser su próximo paso. Este mundo le resultaba de lo más extraño, con todos esos aparatos mecánicos, los ropajes y esos monstruos con los que la gente se movía. Sin duda estaba muy lejos de casa y rodeado de extraños, salvo quizás… Conocía perfectamente ese frío tan único y particular, un frío capaz de congelar el verano en Arendelle. Elsa también estaba aquí. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Lo último que supo de ella es que había sido encerrada por un ser llamado El Oscuro y llevada lejos, a El Bosque Encantado. Diablos, eso quedaba a un mundo de distancia de su reino… Pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que ella estuviera aquí? O lo más perturbador, ¿cómo había llegado él ahí? Seguramente aquella bruja de pacotilla le mintió o había algo defectuoso en el hechizo. _Si pronuncias estas palabras, te llevarán al lugar donde debes estar_, dijo. Maldita sea, ¿no tenía derecho a intentar volver a su hogar? Ya no le importaba arrastrarse ante sus hermanos, despojado de sus títulos y desterrado, no le quedaba mucha dignidad. Había pasado meses y meses invadido por la ira y planeando venganzas contra todos: sus hermanos, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, hasta ese patético muñeco de nieve. Hasta cansarse. Creía que ya lo sabía todo acerca de la soledad. Se equivocaba, como tantas otras veces. Nunca había estado tan solo como ahora, sin hogar y sin compañía. Ahora solo era… Hans. Hans perdido en ese pueblo llamado Storybrooke. Al lado de la casa había un granero con las puertas abiertas y cubierto de hielo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercó hacía unos dibujos circulares que había en el medio de la estancia.

- Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

Hans se dio rápidamente la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera hablar una ráfaga de viento helado lo lanzó al otro lado del granero. Con un fuerte impacto que le dejó aturdido y temblando de frío. Podía notar el regusto metálico en su boca, la sangre cálida resbalando por su piel helada, trató de incorporarse torpemente ante la figura que se alzaba a pocos metros de él.

- ¿Elsa?

- Reina Elsa o su majestad en todo caso, Hans.

- Cierto, perdone… Reina Elsa.

- Mucho mejor. Y ahora, responde.

- Ha ganado en confianza y fuerza, ¿eh?

- ¡Responde o juro que te congelaré el corazón!

- Quizás debería hacerlo… Adelante, creo que tiene algo de práctica en ello si mal no recuerdo.

- Serás…

- ¿Un maldito manipulador y un aprovechado? Solía serlo.

- No sé si estás tratando de confundirme, pero no lo conseguirás.

- No pretendo nada. Porque no sé nada.

- ¿Cómo no puedes saber nada? Soy liberada por fin de ese maldito encierro y aparezco en un lugar extraño y qué casualidad, tú apareces también...

- Porque yo tampoco sé cómo he llegado aquí, no es este el lugar al que pretendía regresar.

- No sería Arendelle, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, no soy precisamente bienvenido. Quería volver a mi reino a implorar a mis hermanos que por lo menos, me quitaran mi condición de desterrado.

- ¿Tu familia te desterró?

- En efecto, me despojaron de mis títulos y me echaron.

- Y aún así pretendías regresar.

- ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Puede que ellos no noten mi ausencia como tampoco notaban mi presencia desde que nací, eso ya me es indiferente, pero… ¿No puede un hombre sentir nostalgia por su hogar? ¿Por cabalgar por los campos y pasear por el pueblo en el que creció?

- Supongo que sí.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en la estancia. Hans se limitó a apoyarse contra la pared mientras miraba a Elsa con derrota y resignación. Por otra parte, la reina de Arendelle no sabía que pensar de todo eso. Y sobre todo no podía reconocer al hombre que se encontraba tiritando, tosiendo cada vez más y sangrando por los cortes que el hielo le había provocado. Con mucho cuidado, Elsa cogió un pañuelo que llevaba Hans y presionó una brecha que se le había abierto en la frente, tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

- Siento haberte herido.

- No se preocupe, me lo tengo merecido en parte. Pero pensé que tenías total control sobre tus poderes.

- Supongo que debo estar oxidada y esta situación no ayuda.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Hans?

- ¿Te parece que responda a esa pregunta en la casa que hay un poco más allá? Ya sé que el frío no te molesta pero yo me estoy congelando.

- Ja. ja. Vamos, te ayudo.

No sin esfuerzos, Elsa ayudó a Hans a ponerse de pie y juntos se instalaron frente a una chimenea que se apresuraron a encender. Tras recuperar fuerzas comiendo algo de fruta y unas extrañas conservas con algo de pan duro, se taparon con unas mantas.

- Bueno, para simplificar, una vez que llegué a mi reino sucedió lo que ya te había comentado. Estuve vagando de un lugar a otro, trabajando como jornalero, granjero y bueno, confieso que cometí algún que otro robo.

- ¡¿Robaste?!

- En efecto su majestad, el hambre podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Oh, bueno, es comprensible aunque igualmente censurable.

- Ya, ya, no me enorgullezco de ello. Cerca de un año después, escuché el rumor de que habías sido secuestrada por un brujo. Anna… Quiero decir, la princesa Anna, envió soldados en tu búsqueda e incluso fue a visitar a los ogros amigos de Kristoff. Eso es lo único que sé. Poco después, la reina del Bosque Encantado lanzó una terrible maldición, no sé exactamente en qué consiste, pero la mayor parte de los habitantes de ese reino desaparecieron y el tiempo estuvo congelado durante 28 años. Esa maldición se rompió hace más o menos dos años, y durante este último, todos esos habitantes inclusive la Reina y los príncipes James y Blanca Nieves retornaron al Bosque Encantado.

- Es… demasiado para procesar… Yo… ¿En serio han pasado tantos años?

- Pues eso no es lo único, no sé exactamente por qué ni cómo, pero nuevamente lanzaron esa maldición, con idéntico resultado, para escapar de una mujer que se hace llamar la Bruja Malvada del Oeste.

- Qué locura… Resulta tan inverosímil… Anna… y Kristoff… ha pasado demasiado tiempo…

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, roto únicamente por el crepitar del fuego y los ruidos de la noche. La reina se abrazaba a sí misma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hans no sabía qué hacer ni cómo consolarla. Así que arriesgándose a acabar congelado abrazó a la triste reina. Se mantuvieron así largo rato hasta que Elsa apartó algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa animándole a continuar.

- Para simplificar, ayudé a una bruja a cuidar de su huerto y como recompensa, me dio un hechizo para regresar a mi hogar. O al menos, eso me hizo creer… Pero viendo el sitio tan extraño donde hemos acabado, no funcionó.

- No sé mucho de magia, salvo de la que poseo. Pero, ¿puede que hayas recitado mal el hechizo?

- Puede ser. Lo único que debía hacer es recitar le hechizo sobre un lago congelado. Cosa que hice. Y luego, me encontré aquí. Supuestamente me llevaría al lugar donde debo estar.

- Entonces puede que el hechizo haya funcionado y estés donde debes estar. Aunque no sea el lugar que esperabas.

- Quién sabe. Igual he llegado aquí para ayudarla a regresar a Arendelle.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- Piénselo. Lago _congelado_, hechizo y nos encontramos en este sitio extraño. Además, es lo correcto y se lo debo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Era un nuevo día en Storybrooke y Regina nunca había agradecido tanto el frío polar como que estaba azotando al pueblo tan temprano. De alguna manera la entumecía y anestesiaba su dolorido corazón. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para enfrentarse al pueblo en general ni a los Charming en particular, sabía que Emma más pronto que tarde vendría a tratar de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, necesitaba tiempo para reponerse e intentar sobre llevar el dolor para evitar arrasar todo a su paso. Así que caminó sin prestar mucha atención hasta que se encontró cerca de la granja donde se había escondido Zelena con hielo por todos los alrededores. Eso definitivamente no era normal… Con cautela comenzó a avanzar hasta la casa donde aún salía un leve humo por la chimenea. Al rodear la casa pudo ver a un hombre con ropas de campesino recogiendo leña. Definitivamente no era del pueblo. ¿Sería posible que Emma y Hook hubieran traído efectivamente a alguien más del pasado? Los iba a convertir en ratas si era así… Con un movimiento de muñeca Hans se encontró de repente inmovilizado contra la pared de la cabaña.

- Bienvenido a Storybrooke, ¿señor?

- H-Hans. Solo Hans.

- Muy bien, señor Hans. ¿Cómo ha llegado usted hasta aquí?

- Con un hechizo. Ni siquiera conocía este lugar hasta que llegué… No era mi intención.

Ese Hans no parecía estar mintiendo, así que con un suspiro Regina lo liberó. Con precaución le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pues había caído aparatosamente sobre la nieve. Viéndolo más de cerca tenía unas extrañas quemaduras y algunos arañados por cara y manos. En sus ojos había algo que la alcaldesa conocía muy bien: la pérdida.

- Mi nombre es Regina Mills. Soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, últimamente hemos tenido… Algunos problemas. Lamento haberle atacado de esa manera.

- Sé quién es. No hay nadie que no conozca su historia en el Bosque Encantado. Algo he oído, pero como le había comentado, mi intención era regresar a las Islas del Sur. Mi antiguo hogar.

- Las islas del Sur… Una tierra bastante lejana del Bosque Encantado. ¿Qué hechizo utilizó para llegar hasta aquí?

- Uno que me regaló una bruja como agradecimiento. Supuestamente me llevaría al lugar en el que debía estar.

- Interesante. ¿Sabe usted cómo ha llegado toda esta nieve aquí?

- Por la reina Elsa de Arendelle, quien duerme en el interior. Tiene un extraño poder, expulsa hielo y nieve de sus manos….

- Recuerdo haber escuchado hablar de ella. Veo que se conocen.

- Tuvimos… Un desencuentro en el pasado y me he propuesto subsanar ese error protegiéndola y ayudándola.

- Está bien. Mientras no supongan un peligro para el pueblo no sufrirán ningún daño. Buscaremos la manera de devolverles a su hogar, aunque le advierto que no será sencillo ni puedo darle garantías.

- Muchas gracias, pero, ¿por qué nos ayuda? No nos conoce.

- Ciertamente. Pero llámelo intuición, no creo que ni usted ni la Reina Elsa vengan sembrar el caos en mi pueblo. Además príncipe Hans, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
